My Little Girl
by Violetta SSL
Summary: FF Romance Gaje XD/ItaIno couple


**MY LITTLE GIRL © Voletta SSL**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Itachi U. x Ino Y.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan itu sungguh tidak disengaja :)**

 **Karena ini hanyalah cerita gaje belaka. Jadi, jika ada kesalahan itu juga sungguh tidak disengaja XD**

Musim panas. Semua menjadi terlihat cerah karenanya. Padahal, dulu aku tidak menyukainya. Di mataku semua tampak kelam meski itu di musim panas. Tapi kali ini, matahari bersinar hangat dan aku bisa merasakannya di setiap inci kulit tubuhku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat berbaring di atas rumput-rumput kering ini, dan membiarkan angin lembut meniupiku.

Tempat ini, dulu aku mengabaikannya. Walau aku senang menyendiri, aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakiku di sini. Aku merasa akan semakin tenggelam dalam kesepian bila aku ke sini. Tapi, seorang gadis kecil memengaruhiku dengan senyumnya yang cerah seperti mentari. Sentuhannya yang terasa halus di bawah kulitku menuntunku ke tempat ini. Aku merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan di tempat ini. Terlebih karena ada gadis kecilku yang menemani. Itu delapan tahun yang lalu. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda.

Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan langsung disambut birunya langit. Juga gumpalan awan putih yang membentuk bunga. Di antara awan-awan itu aku menemukan sebentuk paras cantik dengan senyum cerahnya. Aku suka senyum itu, dan aku merindukannya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu, aku hanyalah orang yang dingin dan kaku. Meski memiliki segalanya, aku tak merasa bahagia. Aku selalu kekurangan. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, aku merasa gadis kecilku seolah mengerti aku. Dia membantuku menemukan apa yang selalu membuatku merasa kurang. Sesuatu yang aku hanya tahu namanya, namun aku tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana wujudnya. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, apalagi memercayainya. Tapi, cintalah hal yang membuatku kurang. Dan aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis kecilku itu.

Langit cerah tiba-tiba menghilang dan pandanganku meneduh, sebentuk paras cantik itu menjadi nyata. Aku tertegun. _Cantik sekali._ Kemudian, sambil mengulas senyum tipis, aku mencubit hidung mancung itu.

"Uh, Itachi- _kun!_ " Keluhnya. "Sakit. Lepaskan hidungku!" Dia menepuk-nepuk tanganku agar melepaskannya. Aku melebarkan senyumku dan melepaskan hidungnya. Dia langsung menjauh.

"Segitu saja sakit," ucapku seraya mendudukkan tubuhku.

Dia memijat-mijat hidungnya. "Bagaimana kalau hidungku jadi bengok?" Gerutunya.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Habis kau lama sekali," kataku.

"Aku kan harus dandan dulu, Ita- _kun._ Memangnya kau mau kencan dengan wanita jelek."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil sepertimu bisa dandan." Aku mencoba menggodanya.

Benar saja, dia bereaksi cepat dengan membeliak padaku. "Jangan sebut aku gadis kecil, Itachi!" Teriaknya. "Aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang."

Aku tahu dan aku sudah menantinya. Dengan senyum penuh arti, aku bangkit dari dudukku. Begitu juga dengannya, dia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk gaun selutunya dari debu dan daun kering yang menempel.

Angin kembali berembus, kali ini cukup kencang sehingga rambut pirang gadis kecilku yang terurai bergerak-gerak sesuai irama angin. _Sangat cantik_. Aku tidak tahan, maka aku menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Dia terkejut, namun hanya beberapa saat.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Sekarang, aku bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang cepat seperti degup jantungku saat ini. Aroma manis dari tubuhnya memenuhi indra penciumanku, dan aku selalu menyukainya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ino," bisikku di telinganya.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua lengan Ino melingkari punggungku kini. "Terima kasih, Ita- _kun._ " Dan dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Suara tiupan angin dan kicauan burung melatari suasana hangat ini.

Aku sedikit merenggangkan pelukan kami agar bisa melihatnya. "Jadi, mana hadiahku?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangkat alis. "Hadiah? Bukankah kau yang seharusnya memberiku hadiah, Ita- _kun_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura. Kau sudah berjanji, kan?" Aku menuntutnya.

Ino mengalihkan matanya dari tatapanku. Dia terlihat sekali sedang berpura-pura berpikir. "Tap—"

Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan bibirku, lantas melumatnya. Dia jelas terkejut dan matanya membulat, tapi kemudian dia membalasnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke leherku dan melingkarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisikku setelah memutus ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ino balas berbisik dengan terengah.

Aku menyeringai tipis dan kembali meraih bibir lembutnya. Ini pertama kali aku mencoba bibirnya dan aku merasa candu. Aku menariknya lebih rapat sambil memperdalam ciumanku.

 **FIN**

Cerita gaje yang tiba-tiba aja muncul dan langsung kutulis biar gak keburu kabur dan ngilang :)

Sebenarnya aku gak tahu apa ini manis atau nggak. Soalnya, aku masih belajar buat ff dng berbagai genre. Tapi, aku harap kalian suka dan menerimanya.

Mind to RnR :)

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan menghargai ff saya XD

Sampai jumpa XD


End file.
